Starcraft: Irken Wars
by King Xeno
Summary: The Zerg have set their sights on a new planet. Earth. Four unlikely heroes must stand against the Zerg. With the Protoss on their way to assist. The only question is... Can they survive until then? Join Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz as they fight the Zerg in the attempt to save Earth! Can... They... Do... It...? Find out in Starcraft: Irken Wars! Rated T for blood and gore.


Starcraft: Irken Wars

Chapter 1: Zerg

_Consume. Grow. Evolve. Protect. Consume. Grow. Evolve. Protect. Consume. Grow. Evolve. Protect._

"Interesting… Computer! Run the usual diagnostics test for this disgusting creature." Zim bellowed, as he read the thought pattern of this strange creature. It was small and worm like, having a large set of mandibles, and several snake like tongues. He waited as his computer finished the tests. "_Tests complete. Creature is a form of larva. Detecting thousands of different adult capabilities. Works under higher influence._" Zim's computer said. "Higher influence? What would that be?" Zim asked. "_A sort of creature known as a 'Hive Mind'. It seems that there have been several Hive Minds. These creatures seem to be contaminated by a psionic power. They were apparently once free roaming creatures, until the first Hive Mind was created. Not all of them would follow, leaving an entire planet of vastly different variations._" Zim's computer explained.

"Zim, Dib is coming over to visit!" GIR shouted. Zim yelled in anger as he rushed upstairs, putting on his disguise. Zim opened the door, and a single package was sitting there. He cautiously picked it up, and gently shook it. He went back down to his base and opened the box, Dib jumped out and shouted "I finally got you Zim!" Dib noticed the small creature and asked "What's this another one of your pathetic plans?" "No! I simply found this creature in my backyard. You need to leave!" Zim shouted closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them Dib was gone and so was the creature. "WHAT! … DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!" Zim shouted. "I will slit his throat like a- I don't really care." Zim then said.

-The Next Day-

Dib woke up, and put on his glasses. He moved to his closet and opened it, revealing a brown shoebox. "Don't worry little guy. I'll make sure that Zim doesn't… AH!" Dib shouted when he opened it. In the small worm's place was a large creature that barely fit in the box. It had crab like claws, and spider like legs with a membrane between each leg. It had several eyes, and appeared to be acting a little aggressive. "What happened to you?" Dib asked. It let out a deep clicking sound. "You seem to have mutated or something." Dib noted as the creature floated out of the box. "What?! How is it?" He had started before the alien hovered out of the room. "Wait! Come back!" Dib shouted. Gaz heard Dib shouting and stomped out of her room. She walked into his room to find no one in there. "Where did he?" She asked when she heard a shout and the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen.

"Get down from there! Don't throw that!" Dib shouted as the alien threw plates across the room. "DIB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Gaz asked, shouting at her older brother. "Sorry Gaz it's just this thing ran out of my room and it started throwing plates everywhere! What are we going to do? It acts like a crazy person!" Dib shouted. Gaz left the room and came back with a baseball bat, she swung it at the creature which caused it to fly out the window. "Did you bring that thing in this house?" Gaz asked. Dib quickly grabbed his jacket and shoes then ran out of the house before Gaz could do anything.

The alien landed near an empty field, it slowly moved through the field until it was at the center. It heard a voice tell it _Spawn a Hatchery. _The alien covered itself in a mucus membrane before starting to morph. It after a few moments turned into a towering structure which created more of the small worm like creatures. They soon were enveloped in a cocoon and transformed into the spider aliens before running off into the forest.

-The Next Day-

Zim was sitting in Skool, not paying attention but doodling plans to take over earth. "Zim!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Zim's head shot up and he looked at his teacher. "Yes?" He asked. "Have you been paying attention?" She asked. "Yes…" Zim lied. "Then what did I just say?" She asked him. "You think this is all a big waste of time?" Zim guessed. "Well… It seems you HAVE been paying attention." She said to him.

Zim sighed before he continued his doodling, he just wanted to get this done with. Soon the bell rang allowing the students to leave. He ran outside, and noticed something strange. The forest nearby seemed different. Its trees were starting to wilt, and a strange purple goo was seen near the edge. "What is this stuff?" Zim asked gathering a sample. He rushed home and instantly went to his base, where he shouted "Computer! Analyze this strange substance." "_Analysis complete. Substance known as 'Creep'._" "Creep?" "_Creep is a slime like substance that holds special nutrients and other essentials for a living structure._" "Living Structure? Like a tree?" "_No, a structure made of flesh and bone. Designed by the dangerous alien species known as the Zerg._" Zim felt fear run through him. He had heard stories of the Zerg, they are an unending army, devouring anything they could, assimilating those found useful, and even destroying entire planets in a mere few hours.

"Send a probe to the forest! I want to learn as much about these creatures as possible!" Zim shouted. A probe was launched, bringing the screen in front of Zim alive. He saw the main building, surrounded by several smaller buildings. Many different creatures roaming the area. "Record each creature and get as much info on each one possible!" Zim shouted. "_Data recorded._" The computer said. Then before Zim's eyes the probe suddenly started hurling towards the ground, picking up a large snake like creature on its camera before it shut off. "Give me all the info you got!" Zim commanded. "_Should I start with the basics of a Zerg Hive Cluster?_" The computer asked. "YES! JUST HURRY!" Zim shouted, losing his temper. "_The creature you encountered before was a Zerg Larva. It grows into a Drone, which then can morph into the various buildings. The Hatchery creates more Larva. The Spawning Pool allows Zerglings to be created. Zerglings are the fastest ground moving Zerg. They hatch in pairs of two, and are generally weak and not dangerous unless encountered in large swarms._" "Interesting."

"_The Roach is a basic assault creature, with the ability to shoot acid from its mouth in large streams. The Hydralisk is the last creature we saw, it launches acid covered spines, at both grounded targets, and air born targets. It is very dangerous._" "Are there more?" Zim asked. "_Yes, but we have not seen them yet. I do not want to spoil the storyline._" "What?" Zim asked. _"…Uh… What?_" "Never mind… We need to find out how to stop these things! Do they have any mortal enemies?" Zim asked. "_The Terrans or known to you as Humans._" "NEXT!" Zim shouted. "_Um… The Protoss…_" "Yeah, they hate us." Zim said. "_Do I even want to know?_" "Not really. So we're basically screwed?" Zim asked. "_Yes, basically._" Zim started screaming in terror running around his base shouting "We're all doomed! Computer prepare the escape pods!" Several escape pods opened, Zim jumped into one before it launched. It spiraled in the sky before crashing in his front yard. He crawled out and noticed several humans staring at him. He quickly put on his disguise and shouted "I'm normal!" Before he ran into his house.

"There has to be a way to defeat these monsters… Perhaps… No… I really should… no! Yes…? NO!" Zim argued with himself. "I have no choice." Zim muttered before going to his communicator. A blue man like creature with glowing green eyes was on the other line, his mouth was covered by a reddish brown cloth. "Irken! You have nerve contacting us!" He shouted. "Listen. I know our people may not have gotten along in the past but… WE HAVE A ZERG INFESTATION!" Zim shouted. "Why should we help? Save your own planet!" He shouted at Zim. "I'm not on Irk! I'm on a planet known as earth! Several innocent humans will perish because you refused to help!" Zim shouted. "Fine, but do not expect another favor from us. I will bring several of my best men. I will also contact the Golden Armada. We will be there in three years." "THREE YEARS!? WE'LL ALL BE DEAD BY THEN!" Zim shouted. "It will take time to convince the council to assist you. Until then… Try to stay alive…" He said before the communication ended.


End file.
